deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby (Jewelpet)
Ruby is the protagonist of Jewelpet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ruby vs Twilight Sparkle * Ruby and Rinko vs Ash and Pikachu Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Jewelpet Season 1 Being one of the Jewelpets who's supposed to be turned into a Jewel Charm and transported to the Dream Forest, Ruby decided not to go to the Jewel Tower and decided to goof off in Jewel Land, despite having no idea what's happening to her friends. But as soon as she went home that night, she notices her friends were missing. With no choice, Raku Majo turned her into a Jewel Charm in the Jewel Tower and sent her to the Human World to find her lost friends, only to land into Rinko Kougyoku's glass of water that night. The next day, Rinko and her friend Minami Asaoka go to the jewelry store to examine her charm form, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gathering all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In her first awakening, Rinko convinced Ruby to cast her magic on her, to be braver. However, it ends with an explosion. But with all the setbacks, Ruby promises that her magic will work the next day, despite the fact that she is lying to her. In a lot of unfortunate events for Rinko and her facing her fear of talking to a big crowd, Ruby decides to tag along with her while she's on Earth. Jewelpet Twinkle Ruby is the partner of Akari along with Labra. She also acts as Labra's older sister. In the first episode, Ruby; a new student of the Magic Academy, is looking for a human partner, and she arrived inevitably in the Rarerare World. There, she meets Akari Sakura, a human girl with a sweet and shy personality, who is heading towards school. In their first moment, Akari is scared to see Ruby; a rabbit, talk. Ruby attempts to befriend Akari, but trouble ensues. Akari runs away from Ruby because of her troubling relationship with her. Ruby begins to think that Akari is not the sweet girl as she thought, but seeing her shyness in class, and her fear of not being able to have friends, makes her understand the whole situation. Later that evening, Akari returns home and is feeling sad for what happened in the morning, and saw Ruby in her bedroom. Seeing her burst into tears, Akari saw Ruby and tells her that she wants to help her and become her partner. Akari then accepts and Ruby returns to being happy and became friends for life. Ruby gives Akari her Jewel Charm to strengthen their friendship. She then brings Akari to Jewel Land; applying for her to become a student of the Magic Academy. In episode 3, they meet Labra, who eventually becomes the secondary partner of Akari. Jewelpet Sunshine Ruby is Kanon's partner, roommate, and a member of the Plum class. Like Kanon, Ruby has a crush on Mikage. The two girls often compete against each other for his love. Due to their frequent indifferences, they often fight each other in many circumstances. Still, Ruby trusts Kanon as her companion. But upon hearing Kanon and Mikage are related, Ruby started to feel more empathic for her. Jewelpet Kira Deco! Ruby is Pink's partner and the owner of the Kira-Kira Shop. Alongside the KiraDeco 5, Ruby and her friends have to gather Deco Stones to save the earth, as well as Jewelina and Jewel Land. Jewelpet Happiness Ruby is Chiari's partner and member of the Jewelpet Café Happiness to find Magic Gems with her friends. She meets Chiari, Nene, and Ruruka while she and the others see the Jewelpet Café Happiness in bad conditions, Ruby explains to them on what exactly happened while preparing the café. Because of this, Chiari and her friends decide to help them and repair the place, also helping them find the Magic Gems. Ruby first forms a Magic Gem with Chiari in the second episode; when Chiari finds the Jewel Box, and forms her secondary Magic Gem in episode 16. Jewelpet Magical Change Ruby is one of Airi's partners along with Labra, Luna, and Larimar. During the day the Jewel Castle fell into the Human World, she was partnered up with her friend and rival Luea. But during her expedition, Ruby got separated from her and wandered around the world on her own. Ruby eventually got lost on her way to the Jewel Castle and runs into the young Airi. Excited to meet a real Jewelpet, Airi urges her to show her some real magic before she goes to sleep. She agrees to demonstrate her magic, but due to her inexperience, she accidentally knocks out Airi instead. Ruby went missing later on and Larimar, Labra, and Luna were sent out to find her. With the help of Airi, the girls were able to find Ruby and the two reunite after a few years. Now, together with her long friend Airi and her Jewelpet friends, they embark on weird adventures as they train their magic to help save the Jewel Castle. Jewelpet The Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Ruby is one of the first Jewelpets to enter Sweetsland for Princess Mana's birthday and the primary protagonist of the movie; along with Garnet, Sapphie, Labra, Angela, Sango, Charotte and Jasper. Possible Opponents * Agumon * Bucky O'Hare * Cream the Rabbit * Harry Potter * Molly Blyndeff (Epithet Erased) * Pikachu * Raven (DC Comics) * Star Butterfly * Storm king * Twilight Sparkle With Rinko * Ash Ketchum and Pikachu * Red_(Pokémon) and Charizard Powers And Abilities * Flying Broomstick * Roundhouse Kick * Magic Explosion * Make things disappear * Transfiguration * Telekinesis * Giant Lasers * Giant Form * Super Crystal Rank * Starfish Shurikens * Octopus Ink Grenades * Pan Trap * Magic-strengthening human form (but only in Season 7) * Wooden Sword * Miniature Spirit Bomb (with other Jewelpets) * Mop * Magical Watch * Jewel Pod * Jewel Stick * Can create strong gusts of wind with a paper fan * Electric hair shears * Super Jump * Dash * Clay Flute * Jewel Pocketbook * Hammer * Hammer Throw (track and field) * Summon giant worms from the sky * Speed-increasing spell * Create Walls Feats * With Rinko's help, awakened her fellow Jewelpets from their Charm forms in JP Season 1. * Can withstand being in the epicenter of her own magical explosions without a scratch * Instantly destroyed a mountain as Super Crystal Ruby * Defeated Dark Dian and Dark Jewelina * Knocked out Keigo Tatewaki in a single kick * Shot down Dark Dian's petrification ray with one of her own explosive magic blasts ** Also dodged said petrification ray multiple times * Blew up a wall to evade a spiked ceiling * Staggered Dark Dian with her explosive magic blasts * Held a crocodile's jaws open * Effortlessly picked up and threw a giant snake * After being hit by a giant laser that slammed her into the ground, it took her a while to die. Then she came back strong. * Is perfectly fine after being hit by Diana's Force Lightning, which can destroy giant icy crystals. * Blocked a sword with her Jewel Pod * Caught a giant falling bell with her telekinesis, then survived having said bell fall on her, drag her several stories down, and roll for a while. * Survived being crushed by a giant 100 yen coin * Pulled a carrot-filled bag several times her size * Pulled Pink Oomiya * Survived an explosion big enough to be seen from space and was only dazed * Communicated with the Red Moon * Resisted Coal's mind-controlling Dark Jewel Clouds multiple times, even turning them into cotton candy * Can survive being flattened completely * Jumped high enough to reach Flora's fleeing giant cloud form and shear her * Can effortlessly carry and throw heavy trash bags several times her size * Defeated four crocodiles by herself, knocking each of them out with a single kick or Jewel Stick swipe * Sent a giant lizard flying with her magic explosion, causing said lizard to leave behind a twinkle in the sky. * Won the Jewel Games to purify the Jewel Eight * Restored Sakuran after the latter hardened and disintegrated * Performed the hammer throw on Diana to launch her at King and Topaz, knocking them both down * With the help of the KiraDeco 5, the Sweetspets, and her fellow Jewelpets, pulled out the Milky Way's cavity tooth with a giant rope * Alongside Garnet, Sapphie, and Nephrite, countered Dian's explosive shot, blowing up the top of his castle. Gallery Ruby Kick!.png|Ruby knocks out Keigo Tatewaki. Ruby Shinkuu.png|Shinkuu... Ruby Hadouken.png|HADOUKEN! Rinko_meets_ruby.png|Rinko meets Ruby DWjRojWVQAA5Mo_.jpg Ruby's chest glows.png|Ruby's chest glows. Ruby and her Jewel Pod.png|Ruby and her Jewel Pod Ruby roundhouse kicks Yuku.png|Ruby roundhouse kicking Yuku Ruby dying.png|Ouch... Ruby with a wooden sword.png|Ruby with a wooden sword Magical Heart.png|Ruby high fives Chiari. Human Ruby.png|Human Ruby Spirit Bomb.png|Mini Spirit Bomb Normal and Human Ruby.png|Ruby's normal and human forms Human Ruby is ready.png|Human Ruby shows her watch. Human Ruby casts a spell.png|Human Ruby casts a spell. Janitor Ruby.png|Ruby mopping Ruby_uses_Jewel_Flash_in_Jewelpet_(2).gif|Ruby casts a spell with her Jewel Stick. 100 yen.png|Crushed by a giant 100 yen pulling a carrot bag.png|Pulling a huge bag full of carrots Dark black cotton candy on a stick.png|After resisting Coal's Dark Jewel Clouds, Ruby turns them into cotton candy. Ruby with electric hair shears.png|Ruby with electric hair shears. Ruby vs Crocodiles 1.png Ruby vs Crocodiles 2.png Ruby with a hammer.png|Ruby with a hammer. Ruby catches a giant bell.png|Ruby catches a giant bell with her telekinesis. Ruby's_hammer_throw.png|Ruby performs the hammer throw on Diana. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Rabbits Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Jewelpet Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hammer Throw Users